


sleepwalker, leave a light on for me

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: i dunno if this will be a compilation of fics. who can never b sure, truthfully i haven't finished the BL route yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: ( the world's gonna swallow us whole;have we all gone mad? )
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	sleepwalker, leave a light on for me

five years have come and gone, and with it, the sacred monastery has fallen. ruins and rubble surround you, and even in the sunlight, the holiness is desolate. long forgotten.

you do not know what to expect when you see him, this fallen prince. you dare think you would have felt a spark of hope ignite in that beating heart of yours, but there is nothing but apathy. he sees you-- no, he sees _something_ , but it is not you. _it has never been you_ , he mourns, _you left him years ago_. 

disheveled and broken. haunted by the past and memories of what was and what could have been.

what a tragedy he has become.

“i have killed you over and over again,” he says; the cold rage in his voice almost forces you to step back, “yet you follow me-- you return and force me to spill your blood.”

you have discovered the harsh reality of distinguishing friend or foe-- you imagined it would all be black and white; instead, it is all gray. all blurred, clouded over with static judgment and happy memories.

it is no different now. you watch cautiously as he comes to a stand, an iron grip on his lance. he approaches you slowly, in a calculating manner, and briefly, you wonder if you’d ever have the courage to kill dimitri.

“how many ghosts have you killed? how many times have you killed me?”

“i can no longer keep track.”

( there is a hollowness in the echoes of a broken voice, and it haunts you all the more. )

he swings his weapon at you, and it is only mere inches away from piercing your flesh. it is not a threat nor a warning-- he will give you a chance to speak, then he will kill you. you throw caution to the wind, your fingers wrapping around the metal. 

you don’t flinch, but he does. this nightmare is different, he notices. you have never flinched when he killed you, but you have never defended yourself.

“and how many times have they fought back?”

he trembles, violently. your grasp on the weapon tightens; _now there is blood running down your arm._

“they have never fought back.” his voice is quiet, shaking-- hardly above a whisper as he watches the crimson trail down your skin.

you smile at him with such intense sorrow that he almost feels as if history is repeating itself, the reminder of your absence ripping into his soul.

( & it is all too foggy, this moment. he cannot tell whether it is heaven or hell, to see you bloodied and bruised again. )


End file.
